Soulless Sam
by Justine Samulet Delarge
Summary: Sam without a soul doesn't have the same compunctions his previous self did. Dean soon learns that Soulless Sam gets what he wants-and gives Dean what he's always needed. Wincest.


"Oh, I know you think you don't want to. Not without my soul. But, get this, Dean." Sam stripped off his t-shirt. "I really don't care." He peeled off his jeans and stood in front of Dean, tanned and naked, already fully erect.

Dean backed up another few feet until he butted up against the far wall. "Dude. Not gonna happen."

"Wrong." Sam moved toward Dean, muscles surging as he walked. Dean licked his lips involuntarily. The gesture was not lost on Sam, whose mouth twitched in a wicked little smile.

"Gonna happen. Right now. And whenever I want." Sam pressed his massive hand against Dean's chest and held him in place like a bug pinned to a child's insect collection. "And before you go all crying rape?" He slid his hands between Dean's legs. "See this?" Sam squeezed Dean's cock, granite-hard beneath his fingers. "This right here makes you a fucking liar."

Dean tried to squirm away, but there was no escape. No way past his little brother, all muscle and height and unwavering intent.

"Sam. No."

"Sam. Yes." Sam brushed his fingers across Dean's mouth. "That's your line, Dean. Wanna try it again?"

"Fuck you," Dean spat, desperately trying to forestall the inevitable.

"Gonna." Sam practically purred. "Gonna fuck you. Right into the wall. Maybe later, if you beg real pretty, I'll fuck you slow and sensitive like you liked the old Sam to do it sometimes. But I remember everything he does. And I remember how sweet you used to scream for him when he fucked you rough." Dean stared at the floor. Because it was the truth.

"Shhh…" Sam kissed Dean, insistently parting his lips with a clever curl of the tongue. Dean opened to him reluctantly, his desperate desire starting to win out over his need to not be with this Sam, this half-Sam, this Sam who didn't love him because he couldn't love.

"Don't fight me anymore, Dean. Give me what I want." Sam stripped Dean's shirt off and kissed Dean harder, fingertips kneading and pinching Dean's nipples until he gasped into Sam's mouth. "And I want you, Dean." A quick tug, and Sam's hand was down Dean's pants, gripping his cock tightly. "Want this." His fingers slid further down, brushed against Dean's entrance. "And this." Sam slipped the index finger of his other hand into Dean's mouth. "And this."

Dean clenched his teeth. Sam lowered his head, biting Dean's nipple hard. Dean cried out, opening his mouth, and Sam thrust his finger inside. "Suck it."

Shuddering, Dean relented. He opened his mouth more and sucked on Sam's finger.

"Good boy." Despite the raging maelstrom of conflicting emotions, Dean felt a surge of pleasure hearing Sam say those words to him.

"Gonna let me, Dean? Let me use you? Use every part of you to make me feel good?"

Dean's full-body shiver gave it all away.

Sam's grin was positively feral. "Fucking knew you'd love this. Being my fucktoy. Always were a slut for my cock, Dean. Goddamn, the things I'm gonna do to you, big brother…"

Sam slid another finger into Dean's mouth, and worked his hand on Dean's cock. Dean threw his head back and sucked hard on Sam's two fingers, pumping into Sam's hand.

"Fuck. Look how bad you want it. Yeah? Remember your lines, Dean. What do you say?"

Sam dug his fingernails into Dean's erect nipple once more, making him cry out in pleasure and pain.

Dean arched his back into it, taking the pain, taking the dark pleasure, not fighting it anymore, not even wanting to. "Sam. Sam. Yes."

**Part 2**

Dean lay panting on the rough carpet, his belly slick with his own come, Sam's second load oozing out of his exceptionally well-fucked ass.

Sam licked a wet trail up Dean's stomach. "Open your mouth."

Dean shivered, and did so. Sam fed him his own come, Dean shuddering underneath him, then licked more off Dean's belly and feeding it to him on his tongue until it was all gone.

"Fuck, Dean. SO good." Sam fell back on the carpet with a soft grunt.

Dean nestled against Sam's chest, eliciting a purr of approval from Sam. "Like you like this." Sam scratched Dean's head like a cat.

"So, here's how it's gonna be now. One rule. Real simple. Do what I say."

A stunned expression flitted across Dean's face.

"Oh, I don't mean all the time. We'll still do like we do in public and on hunts. I don't want to be the boss of you. Except when it comes to sex. Got it? When it comes to sex, you do what I say. You do whatever I tell you, whenever I tell you."

Sam didn't even follow the pretense of posing it as a question.

"If I take you into a public bathroom and tell you to make me come with your mouth, you're gonna drop to your knees right there and suck me off until I come."

Dean bit his lower lip, shame battling with an intense wave of desire.

Sam trailed his fingers across Dean's bicep. "And I'll tell you right now, first thing you do every morning is suck my cock. Got it?"

Dean swallowed hard. "Yes, Sam."

"And if I tell you to strip down and put on a show for me, you're gonna do exactly that. Jack off for me. Fuck yourself on your fingers. Get yourself all ready for me. Show me what a good little fucktoy you are."

Impossibly, Dean's cock was hardening. Again.

"God, Dean. So many things I've been wanting to do for so long. Tie you up, smack that perfect ass of yours with my belt, fuck your mouth till spit's just dripping down your face, make you beg me to let you come…"

_Where the hell was all this coming from? Was this always buried inside Sam, this whole time?_ Dean thought in shock.

"Shame my hand's so big. Wish I could train you to take my whole fist. Oh, but I bet I can train you to take yours. Christ, so fucking beautiful. Watching you fist yourself for me." Dean was completely hard again, shivery with need, cock pulsing against Sam's thigh.

And Sam was perfectly aware of that fact. He leaned over Dean, holding his jaw with his strong fingers.

"You love this. Don't you. Live for this. Wanted this all along. But old me was too sensitive and politically correct. And part of you hated that. Didn't you. God, you've wanted me to do this since we were teenagers."

Dean, stripped bare of all pretense by Sam's hard cock and powerful hands and demanding mouth, used and fucked and used again for hours already, was completely defenseless now.

"Yeah. I have."

Sam's face softened into what looked for all the world like love.

"Gonna take care of you now. Give you what you need. Do it all." Dean, locked down by Sam's ownership of him body and soul, had never felt more free.

Sam gripped Dean by the hips and pulled him over on top of him. "Look at you. Hard again. Such a pretty cock slut. Want it again?"

Dean murmured, "Please."

Sam smacked his ass. "Louder."

"Please. Need your cock in me."

"Good boy. Don't need any lube, do we. All wet from my come in your ass already."

Dean nodded. He hardly recognized himself anymore, on his hands and knees above his baby brother, cock aching for his touch, desperate to feel Sam inside him again.

Or maybe it's that he finally was himself, for the first time ever.

Sam grabbed Dean's hips and positioned him. "C'mon. Ride my cock." With a groan, Dean lowered himself down, taking Sam's massive cock all the way down to the base.

Sam laced his hands behind his head again and grinned up at Dean. "Fuck yourself. Hard. Make it hurt."

And Dean, so grateful that this Sam knew what he needed and could give it all to him, was a very good boy and did exactly as he was told.

Part 3

Sam had just stepped out for coffee. Dean sat on the end of the bed, the desire building. The plan forming in his mind.

He'd never done anything like this before. But he needed to.

Finally able to be what he always knew he was. The freedom of it was dizzying.

He rose to his feet and quickly removed his clothes, folding them neatly and placing them at the foot of the bed.

Sam swung open the door, and nearly dropped the cups of coffee he was carrying.

Dean knelt in the middle of the room, facing the doorway. He was naked, cock hard against his belly, strong thighs spread, holding his hands behind his back, head tipped down in submission.

"…holy shit. Dean." Sam recovered quickly and set the paper cups on the motel table.

He did not shut the door.

This fact dawned on Dean slowly. His face reddened, but he did not speak or move.

Footsteps across the parking lot.

Sam shifted a few feet to the left. The doorway was completely unimpeded.

"Dean. Look at me." Sam palmed his cock through his jeans.

Dean looked up, still clasping his hands behind his back. His cheeks were stained bright red. But he held his position.

The footsteps drew closer.

"How bad do you want it, Dean?"

Dean began to shake, his cock hardening even more. But he held his position.

"They're gonna see you, Dean. See you on your knees for me. Know what you are."

Dean kept his eyes fixed on Sam. And held his position.

"Fuck. FUCK." In a swift motion, Sam kicked the door shut just before the source of the footsteps passed in front of the open door.

He fell to his knees in front of Dean, pulling him in for a desperate, deep kiss.

"Dean. Fuck. Can't believe you did that for me." Sam practically devoured Dean with his mouth, hands caressing his body, kneading his muscles, moaning into Dean's mouth.

The force of Sam's reaction was dizzying, filled Dean with elation rivaling a heroin high.

"Come here, baby." Sam scooped Dean up with no more effort than if he were a child, and laid him down on the bed. A flick of his thumb, and Sam's jeans came undone. He pulled his cock out, too frantic to remove a single article of clothing. He glanced around the room, looking for something.

Dean took Sam's hand and guided it between his legs.

"Oh god. Oh god. You… you're ready for me."

Dean spread his legs, stretching them open wide, opening himself to Sam like a ritual offering.

With a shudder and a moan, Sam slipped inside Dean's well-lubricated hole, entering him in a single motion. Dean cried out, a sound of pure pleasure, taking every inch of him.

"Goddamn. Goddamn. Dean. Fuck. Love you. So good. Love you. Love you…" From the first thrust, Sam trembled like an electric current coursed through him.

"Not gonna last. Fuck. Dean. Dean. DEAN." Sam took hold of Dean's cock, also slicked in advance of Sam's arrival, realizing that with another moan and shiver. He fucked into Dean deep and slow, gripping his thighs, pushing them back, stretching Dean open for him even wider.

Dean gripped Sam's massive shoulders, arching his back, every fiber of his body accepting Sam, taking what he gave him with a pleasure so keen and bright it could be seen from space.

Dean chanted the most holy name he knew. "Sam…Sam…Sam…"

Sam worked Dean hard and fast. "Oh god, Dean. God. Yeah. Come for me." And Dean obeyed, coming so hard he forgot to breathe, coming all over Sam's fingers, coming from his baby brother's cock so far up his ass he could practically see it, coming for Sam.

Coming for Sam.

Coming for Sam.

Sam's orgasm was a convulsion, all control ripped from him, shivering apart on top of Dean, sounds like a wounded animal ripped from his throat. And that seized the tail end of Dean's own climax and flung it up again, soaring to a level of pleasure Dean had never felt, never known was possible.

He screamed with the force of it, screamed again, and once more.

Sam held most of his weight off Dean, stroked his face and hair, murmured against his neck, "So beautiful. So good. So good." And again, he breathed, "Love you. I love you. I love you."

And Dean, face wet with tears, breathed back. "I know, Sammy. I know."

And that is how Dean Winchester learned without a shred of doubt that one does not need a soul in order to love.


End file.
